the way we were
by babyvicz
Summary: jaden x jesse after jesse leaves duel academy he and jaden remember the way they were are there any hope they might get back together? but will blaire stop this after all everyone has a past Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh Gx.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh Gx.

The way we were

In the early hours of the morning in the slifer dorm lay jaden yuki. He was asleep as usual. Jesse had left last night and jaden was all alone.

He felt bad. Jesse had tried to talk to him but he pushed him away. Their last conversation was a very hot tempered argument. Which ended badly.

"_jaden please can we just talk ??" jesse asked jaden but jaden didn't reply. "come on jay were meant to be going out not blanking each other"_

"_WELL MAYBE I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE DID YOU THINK ABOUT THAT ?? MAYBE I NEED TIME ON MY OWN BUT POOR LITTLE JESSE DOESN'T LIKE IT BECAUSE HE'S TOO ATACHED TO ME." it was like a dam had busted inside jaden he was so angry but it wasn't jadens falut. He was angry at Yubel, he was angry at his parents for dieing, he was angry at his grandma for blaming him for their deaths. He had covered up his emoutions for so long he was going to explode. Jesse was looking at jaden with sad puppy eyes._

"_I thought we had something special"_

"_well I guess you were wrong I cant wait til you go back to north academy then I'm 3000 miles away from you" jesse couldn't take this hatred for any longer and just ran away from the cliff crying his heart out._

The memory came flooding back to jaden. Because of his recent attitude all his mates had left him alone. And he had hurt the one he loved he didn't even say by to jesse when he was leaving at the docks. He just looked out at the sea and wished time would hurry up. Jaden got up and ran to the barthroom. He looked in the cuboard and found what he was looking for….


	2. i still love you

DISCLAMIER :I DON'T OWN YUGIOH GX

The way we were

Chapter 2

The blade cut though jadens flesh as a shark would bit someone's leg.

"owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" jaden screamed. It hurt him of course. But he didn't stop. The cuts got deeper and deeper. Jaden put down the blade or should I say drop the blade. He was getting weaker and weaker. He crawled over to the light switch it had gotten even darker.

Suddenly someone came into the room. Jaden turned around as he dropped into unconsciousness.

_**With jesse**_

_**Huh ?? What am I doing here ?? Jesse woke up. The last thing he remember was getting knocked out on the boat . Now he was in some strange cave and was that no it cant be but yes it was. Jaden was laying on the floor bandages wrapped around his wrists. They went up to his elbows. It was like a arm warmers. He looked awful. He had bags under his eyes, he looked sick like he hadn't eaten for days. Should I go see if he's ok ?? Jesse thought.**_

_**This was a hard decision for jesse. Jaden had broken his heart but he still cared about jaden. What was he saying he was still in love with jaden. Who cares if he doesn't love me back jesse thought aslong as he's alive I don't care. He ran up to jaden.**_

_**Jaden was tossing and turning on the bed like he was having a bad dream. Jesse tried to calm him down. Jaden started moaning in pain. Jesse leaned down to hear what he was saying.**_

" _**no jesse don't go I need you I didn't mean to be mad at you I need you like I need water and air to breathe, I was just mad don't leave me I STILL LOVE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL EVEN IF ITS TOO LATE BECAUSE I BLOW IT"**_

_**Jadens eyes began to open. While jesse was in shock.**_

"_**do you know what dreams are jaden ?? They tell us things that help with our everyday lives or they tell us what we don't want to hear so you best start listening to them" jesse said and gave jaden his killer smile. Jaden would of usually swooned at the sight of this smile but instead he just looked at him and said **_

"_**stop being ridiculous we have to get out of here"**_

_**Jesse couldn't believe it. Jaden had just admitted he still liked jesse didn't he ?? Or was he just imagining it ?? **_

_**don't worry jay I'll get you back **_

_**Even if you don't want to get saved**_

_**Even if you hate me for it**_

_**I'll still love you **_

_**I'd die for you**_

_**IM GETTING YOU BACK that was jesses last thought as he walked after jaden though this mysterious cave wondering what misteries lied ahead of them **_

_**Could this cave bring things back the way they were??**_


	3. back for now

"jay can't we stop for a bit ??" Jesse panted. They were still stuck in the cave and had been walking for about 9 hours and Johan was exhausted. Jaden just looked at Jesse.

"no do you want to get out of here or not??" jaden snapped like a twig in a forest. Jesse just stared at jaden what was wrong with him they were mates still weren't they?? Why did jay change why does he hate me??

"no I don't" Jesse replied. Jaden looked horrified. He just wanted to escape from jesse. He didn't want him to know that he didn't want to risk jesse getting hurt. The way Yubel had just hurt jesse brought pain back in him. He wasn't strong enough to protect his best friend. He would be a target forever. And who ever was close to him would be used. Jaden was show that though what happened to his parents. He couldn't go though that pain and suffering again. Espically if it was all his falut as it always seemed.

"why??" Jaden asked. His eyes filled with tears. " why can't you just stay away, I want you gone I cant protect you. I know I cant, it will be like my parents death all over again get yourself out before its to late I cant risk you, you're my everything me only weakness" jaden said and burtsed into tears and feel on his knees.

Jesse was horrified. He didn't know jaden was that scarred. He bent down on his knees. He cupped jadens face and brought it up to his face. " I'm not going anywhere baby" he said and leaned down for a kiss. They kissed fiercely. Refusing to let each other go. Jadens arms wrapped themselves around jesse. jadens hands moved you jesse's top and pulled it off. Jesse did the same to jaden. Nexted came of the trousers followed by the pants. Jesse started kissing down jadens neck. Jaden moaned into it.

Jesse flipped jaden onto his front. "you ready ??" jesse asked jaden.

Jaden nodded and prepaired himself for pain. Jesse inserted 2 fingers into jadens bum and scissored his way through. Jaden started to moan again this time loader and more full of love.

By now jesse had a hard erection. He slowly inserted it into jaden. He trusted in and out of jaden and finally let go

Jesse rolled off of jaden it had drained his energy so much. Jaden rolled on to jesse.

"I missed you sooo much" jaden said. He bent down for a kiss. Jesse kissed back and they stayed like that for a while and feel asleep in each others arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the 2 adventured more into the cave. Their hands intwined with each others. They finally existed the cave and found alexis, syrus, atticus, zane and hassleberry their cheering. Blaire was their too. The only problem was she was full of rage.

I have to ask them for help she thougt

They'll get read of jesse and ill be their to help jaden get over that sly creature

She smiled to herself as her eyes turned red

This is war jesse and I hope your ready.

Jaden and jesse were snogging again. The others went off and jaden and jesse walked to jadens room.

They lay in jadens bad and fell asleep in each others arms.

Little did they know that 5 faces were watching over them

A storm becgan to rage as the 5 faces became more angry

This is war they all said at the same time

And disappeared at the stroke of lighting.


	4. the history

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

"blaire honey its not that simply" blaire was talking to her mum.

"but you 5 are the most powerful gods ever and I need your help" blaire was practuacly screaming at the 5 faces around her. "dad please" she begged. Her farther always did anything for her.

The 5 faces were the most powerful gods in the whole world they keep everything in order. However when charlotte and michele fell in love they created a child and this child was called blaire. They had always given her everything they wanted but now she wanted to much.

"sweetie we promised we'd live jaden alone and let him lead his life" her uncle Micky said

"w..what do you m…mean ??" blaire asked. Was there something they had never told her ?? Was there other secrets they never told ??

"ok well you see, jaden has more powerful powers then ours, his mum was my sister and his dad was a human working with this evil guy, they both had power, nicki ( jadens mum) had a power that was light a power nobody wanted to mess with however dominic (jadens farther) he had the power of darkness and nobody could mess with that either, they both feel in love and had jaden, the also lived on earth as humans but destiny had a different plan" said Blaires aunt Lucy.

"as this is my story sister let me continue" said blaires 2nd aunt nicki. " our leader didn't like that fact that I refused him and was in love with dominic and he made this lot kill my husband they were going to kill jaden to but I stopped them on the condiction that if I came back they would leave jaden alone so they cant hurt jaden blaire he has power of light and dark in him aslong as he is happy then we cant do anything"

"that's why your not allowed out of here, because you broke the rules and you married your leader to protect your son awwww that's so cute but I want him jaden was slitting his wrists because of him" blaire screamed.

"balire we were born on earth like you the whole god thing only happened because of genarations of witchcraft in our family, dad is our leader and because mum wanted to escape him because of the withcraft and she went to earth to look after jaden while I staying her trapped because of my crime" Nicki said

"but does that mean your all brothers and sisters" blaire asked looking at them in discuss.

"no baby your farther and his brother your uncle micky are from anther line of witchcrafts that became gods" said blaires mum. Blaire sighed with relif.

Suddenly a vioce came down. " YOU MUST DO AS BLAIRE ASKS SEPARTED JADEN AND JESSE I WANT JADEN TO MARRY BLAIRE"

"NO DAD YOU PROMISED AS LONG AS I BELONGED TO YOU HE'D" nicki began.

"I SAID HE'D BE SAFE NOT THAT I CANT CONTROL HIS LIFE"

Nicki busted out crying while the others sat and figured out plans on how to broke the young lovers up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the slifer dorm

Jaden was tossing and turning in his sleep. Jesse decided to wake him up. Jaden sat up panting in jesse's arms. He looked at jesse and layed and is chest as jesse out his arms around jaden. "its ok I've got you now baby" jesse said. Jaden started to cry.


	5. who ?

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

It had been 3 days since jadens nightmare. Jesse had moved in with jaden and jaden slept in jesse's arms ever night. Jaden had the same nightmare every night.

"jaden just tell me what there about I cant stand to see you get hurt like this" jesse started. Jaden looked at jesse, who had tears in his eyes "please" jaden leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He nodded.

"you see I have these powers which I can't control, there linked to my emotions, when I was younger my grandma took me to this clinic where they like blocked me for using them but ever since Yubel they've been coming back, I think when she made me remember her she mad then come back to" jaden said and began to cry. Jesse was expecting something like this. Some one as special as jaden did need some kind of power. Even if he couldn't control it I can help him cant I ?? thought jesse

"in my dream I lost control and the consequence was that I… I … kill … killed you" and with that thought jaden cried his eyes out. He ran out of jesses arms and ran into a corner and whacked his head against the wall. Jesse ran over to him and put his hand out to block jaden whacking his head on the wall.

He brought jadens head to his chest. Little did they know that someone was watching over them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nicki (jadens mum) was looking over them. I cant do this to my son. I've already made him suffer enough without this. This nightmares they cant be the future can they ??

"sis you know you cant stop this from happening this has to be done for your sons safety" Lucy began. Nicki turned her head around sharply a demented look in her eye.

"more like dads sick pleasure you know he wants me to suffer I never wanted to see jaden suffer and its for Blaire his prefect grandchild he only wants her to go out with him so he can have jaden under his control and use jadens powers me and Dominic didn't sacrifice ourselves to see our son suffer and im not going to let is happen I am going to do everything in my power to protect him even if It means him knowing I'm alive"

"I think you staying with your bad boy Dominic so long has turned your mind twisted and into a evil witch" said lucy in harsh tones. She flicked her hair and turned out of the white room. While nicki busted into tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I told you I'm going alone jesse you don't need to be so protective" jaden said giggling at jesse who was currently holding on jadens leg begging jaden not to go. Jaden had received a note from a stranger and it said to meet them at the abandoned dorm. But the scent from the letter smelt familiar and the hand writing looked familiar to.

"ok you can come with me then just don't ever…" jaden began until jesse placed his lips on jadens.

They walked hand in hand to the abandoned dorm. They looked all around and their was no sign of anyone until out of the shadows came a figure.

Jaden turned to the figure and his face turned pale


	6. the dream that came true

Disclaimer I don't own yugioh gx

I know I don't usually up date twice in the same day but I knew exactly what I wanted to happen so I did

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"m..mum" jaden said he was terrified he was seeing a ghost. Nicki walked forward and went to touch jaden on the check. She smiled.

"my little boys grown up" she said with tears in her eyes. Jaden stepped backwards he had tears running down his checks like waterfalls. Jesse looked confused. "you said your mum was dead" jesse said

Jaden just nodded.

"jay sweetie let me explain" Nicki began.

"DON'T CALL ME JAY ONLY JESSE CAN CALL ME THAT AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD AS IN CAN NEVER CAME BACK AND HERE YOU ARE CALLING ME SWEETIE AND JAY LIKE NOTHINGS HAPPENED WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT IS DAD GONNA COME OUT AND SAY WE GOT YOU GOOD SON AND WE'RE JUST GONNA LAUGH LIKE SO BIG HAPPY FAMILY I DON'T THINK SO." jadens anger was flowing. Jesse took 2 steps back and knocked into a tree. Nicki had tears in her eyes.

"I don't expect to you understand jaden but please let me explain you deserve it please" Nicki said. Jaden just nodded. "well my family are witches throughout the years generations of us would practise witchcraft in hope that one day we would be turned into gods and goddesses and when me and my sisters were born exactly that happened and my dad was our leader in charge of us. Your grandma got scared and fled to earth. Your farther was working with some very evil men and I fell in love with him and soon I decided to leave for earth, your farther and me got married and began to start a normal life as humans on earth I told your farther everything and he understood and said he had the power of darkness just as I had the power of light." she began. Jaden looked hungry for more information. Jesse looked scared.

"then a couple years later we had you and this caused great anger to my dad that you would have a more powerful power then me, my sisters and their husbands. And a fight broke out between me and them when you were six and they killed your farther and your grandma was their too and I promised that if they left you alone I would come back, your grandma said she was going to look after although she blamed you for your death and my farther wanted to make sure that I stayed up in the white room in the clouds with them so I had to marry him otherwise you'd be killed, your farther was buried in the church where your grandma took you to talk to us and I told her to take your powers away before you remembered you had them so that you would be safe as I would rather love you as a mortal then have to mourn you as a dead god, then you grew up and came here and one of my sisters had a daughter named Blaire and she fancied you so much that she made the 5 faces try and break you up and when I said they promised not to hurt you they just said they promised not to hurt not they wont control your life and they only want you to marry blaire so they can have your power and I cant stop them I'm so sorry" she ended her story in sobs. Jaden ran up to his mum and hugged her. Whispering I love you over and over again. Jesse suddenly felt cold. What's going on ??

"awwwwwwwww isn't this cute" Lucy tormented. Charlotte, Micky and Micheal came to and to everyone's surprise so did the voice( the dad)

"now now lucy be nice to your nephew and his mommy" said jadens grandad. Nobody had noticed jesse and he was particularly paralyzed in this one spot against the tree.

"NICKI GET OVER HERE NOW" jadens grand farther (I'm gonna just call him grandad now) shouted. When jadens mum didn't move he slapped her around the face "DON'T DISABEY ME CHILD DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU ARE WEAK TOO WEAK THAT'S WHY YOUR NOT A GOOD MOTHER LOOK AT YOUR SON IF YOU NEED PROOF OF THAT" Nicki scurried over to her dad like a mouse. "exactly when we get back you will lean where your loyalties lay understand"

"you may control my body but you can never control my soul that is my child's right" Nicki spat at her dad. The others just stop there with their mouths open. Was she really standing up for herself for once or we're they just imaging it ??

Grandad slapped her again. And jadens temper raised " YOU DARE TOUGH HER AGAIN YOU POWER MAD LOSER THEN I WILL KILLYOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!" jaden screamed at this stranger who already destroyed his life once he couldn't let him do it again. Suddenly a storm appeared in the once light blue sky. The island darkened as jadens eyes turned golden. Bolts of lighting came out of jadens body. Powerful magic was only just beginning.

Jesse ran out of his hiding place and ran straight in front of jaden.

"please stop its me please" he begged but jaden had lost control ages ago and as one last lighting bolt left his body he realised he had destroyed his life once more. Jesses cold body laid in jadens arms as he fell to the floor and jaden landed on his knees. Jadens anger died down and the sky turned back to light blue with no clouds in the sky.

Jaden sat and cried. As the 5 faces and grandad left taking Nicki with them.


	7. a miracle

Disclaimer I don't own yugioh gx

Ok I know your mad for me killing jesse but it had to happen in order for jaden to discover and I cant kill jesse off for long (hint hint )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grandad's laugh keep going through jadens mind and it wouldn't stop. Jaden grabbed jesse and held him close to him. "please don't be dead I'm so sorry you promised you'd never leave.

Jaden remember that night well. He had that bad dream and jesse was comforting him all the way.

Jesse

Everything reminded him of jesse. It was like his mind was set on play all he could think about was his memories

The time he tripped up and jesse was their licking his wound

The time they admitted their love for each other

Jaden had to escape as he held jesse close he wished he was back in his dorm and as if by magic they were back in the slifer dorm.

The radio was playing

_**"We'll all be forgotten**_

_**There's no endless fame**_

_**But everything we do Is never in vain**_

_**We're part of a story,**_

_**part of a tale**_

_**We're all on this journey **_

_**No one is to stay**_

_**Where ever it's going **_

_**What is the way?"**_

Jaden walked into the bathroom and found his best mate the razor which had cut though his flesh once before.

"please come back to me" jaden keep begging and begging but it was not working

"what's the point of me having this stupid powers if they only cause pain and suffering. As he said this his raised the razor blade to his wrist and stab it in. blood sprayed everywhere. But he felt no pain and as he looked down his cuts were begging to heal. Jaden keep slicing and dicing he arm and it looked unrecognisable. It was shredded yet it was healing. Jadens tears were still following down his face "why ??" he thought "why is it always me why why why ??

He walked unsteadily towards the bed in which lay jesse. His mouth was open as if he was gasping for air. Air in which he couldn't breathe.

"see these cuts jesse they're part of the power you hold over me you always stood by me no matter how dangerous and how scared you got I am doing this cause I cant live without you, you make me happy when I'm down." he laid his hands over Jesse's face. Un noticed by jaden a drip of his blood landed in Jesse's mouth and jesse swallowed. Jesses eyes began to flicker open.

"it's ok jay I've got you now baby" jesse said as he brought jaden into a hug.

"h…how??" jaden asked. He looked astonished. He did it. He brought him back.

"nobody knows what kind of power you hold or better yet what they can do your blood must have healing powers" jesse said. He pushed jaden back and bit then leaned down for a kiss. They kissed intensely for ages refusing to let one other go. However as the saying goes all good things must came to an end. Jaden and jesse broke off and started taking glops of air. they had held on to there limit.

"I love you jaden yuki" jesse said

"and I love you jesse Anderson I'm so sorry I lost control I said I would..d" jaden stopped as he looked straight forward into the window. Jesse was biting at his neck. " oh jesse that feels so good don't stop" jesse hands started to work up jadens top as the felt there way around his chest "I'm all yours forever."

"I know" jesse said. He started kissing jaden on the lips again as he placed his arms around jadens waist. Jaden raised his arms and put them around Jesse's neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"he's still alive THAT'S NOT FAIR" grandads temper raised.

"at least we know where jaden gets his temper from" lucy said. She was the confident one out of them all and grandads favourite .

Nicki got slapped around the face again.

"this is war" he said.


	8. not agian

Disclaimer : yugioh gx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"j…jay what are we doing here ?? Jesse asked. They were in domino city graveyard. Jaden keep walking and jesse struggled to keep up. Finally they reached the grave. Carved on the front of the stones was

Dominic James Yuki

Birth 14th January 1968 - 24th October 1996

&

Nicki Violet Yuki

Birth 12th May 1968 - 24th October 1996

Rip

" help me dig him up jesse, we need him alive again if we're planning on taking them out you know we do" jaden said. Together they dug up jadens farther's body. Jaden was only 6 when his parents had supposedly dies. Surprisingly they body was unharmed and his flesh and hair was still there, jaden always dreamed off his dad not decaying because he might need him did this mean he was the reason his dad didn't decay ?? Jaden put a bit of blood in his farthers mouth.

Suddenly the body began to smoke red smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(sorry but I really don't want to secribe how he came back to life and how they got up to the white room in the clouds so Im just gonna begin with the fact that they are fighting in a battle against the 5 faces + blaire + grandad)

Before everyone knew it the 5 faces were tied up in rope. But where was jaden.

"you'll never find him he'll bleed to death before you find him" Lucy and Blaire tormented. Nicki went up to her sister and slap her.

"my son cant die he has healing powers in his blood" nicki said.

"unless you stabbed him through the heart if jadens heart doesn't belong to me it cant belong to anyone do you understand me" Blaire said. Jesse still felt as if she was in control.

"if you really loved jaden then you would let us save him" he said tears pouring out of his eyes

"but I don't anymore you took that from me and I want you two to suffer like I did not having his love" Blaire said with a evil high pitched laugh a lot like her mums. They banished the 5 faces + Blaire + grandad to the underworld and began searching for jaden.

When they found him he was in a pool of blood and as cold as ice.

he's last words we're " I'll always love you jesse" and with that his head feel to the side as his life came to a end.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JADEN DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE DON'T LEAVE YOU I NEED YOU I NEED YOU" jesse repeated over and over again.

But it didn't work he even tried to kiss him like in the fairy tale books. But nothing happened.

Jaden was gone

_**I havent finished yet so please don't say how could I kill jaden off that's why its not really detailed because I cant stand to think I killed him.**_


	9. the end

**Disclaimer : I don't own yugioh gx**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jesse sat weeping on the floor. Jadens body was held tight to his chest. How could jaden live him. Just like jesse jadens mouth was open. As slowly one of jesses tears feel in to jadens mouth ( 3 guesses what happens next)

Jaden shook his head confused. He had lost lots of blood so now he dizzy and very tired. He just sat on jesses legs and rested his head on jesse's chest.

"you two really are magical" wept nicki. She was leaning on her husband. Dominic leaned down and started making out with nicki.

"awwwwwwwww I don't want to see my parents making out in front of me" jaden protested. _**(**_**_I don't know if anyones parents actually make out in front of them my are divorced so I don't know)_** jaden took jesse's hand and they ran out the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 weeks later**

Jaden and jesse returned to duel academy and contuied their education.

Jadens mum and dad and his grandma are living in the white room in the clouds. There job is to protect the people on earth from evil (that's why jadens always been made to save the world because its his destiny)

**years later**

Jaden & jesse got married on the 25th july and when they were ready to fie they went back to the white room in the clouds. And there youth was restored back to what they looked like at 17.

And even know if you listen really carefully you can her the slit giggles of two boys in love in the clouds.

And if you ever feel like your turning bad just think they will save you as they never let you down

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Hey xx im sorry I rushed the ending but I really want to finish this story so I can finish a new one Im starting but if you have any questions just ask then and ill add anther chapter answering them **_

_**Thanks for the reviews **_


End file.
